


Make a wish.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondange sex, Breeding, Cum Eating, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Weiss Schnee, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Protein diets, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spankings, Three somes, cream pies, cum diets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: All he ever wanted was to be popular with the ladies, maybe with a new smoking body, double D breast's an hourglass figure and an ass so wide you could build a house on it Jaune might get some luck? Sure being a girl will take some getting used to but with all the attention he or now she is getting from the girls in his new Beacon maybe this will work out? Or maybe he or she will learn the hard way that some of the girls might have a bit more than meets the eye hidden beneath their uniforms...A commission story for someone that would rather be left anonymous.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Make a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the females need a good dicking down as well. Sometimes.

"I just want to be popular with girls. Is that really that much to ask for?" Jaune asked as he looked up at his dorm room ceiling. Once again Weiss had rejected him his second rejection in his life. Weiss was  _ nice _ as nice as Weiss could be and had only left him somewhat emotionally scarred and wishing that he had just stabbed himself in the neck rather than get back into his own bed in Beacon. 

Even if he was no longer being bullied by anyone and his life  _ almost _ was perfect Jaune just wanted to be popular with  _ one _ just one woman!

"I would do anything to get a girl. Just anyone, I don't care who I just want a shot at one. I know I can be better than I was." Jaune said as he sighed and rolled over in his bed. He whispered into the dark as-

**So... you just want to be popular with the ladies, is it?** A voice whispered into his head. Jaune blinked it was late so late into the night not even the rough snoring of Nora would wake him up. Jaune groaned as he rolled over in his bed as he sighed. 

"Yeah... that'll be good. I'd do anything to date one."

**Well, then I think that I can be of some use to you.** The voice said as it cooed into Jaune's ear. Jaune felt himself shiver in the voices touch. 

"I... I would like that." Jaune said as the voice nodded. 

**Good. Then would you say that this is your** ** _wish?_** The voice asked as Jaune paused he felt ice-cold fingers grip his body as they voice slithered into his ears. Jaune felt pinpricks up and down his body as a cool hand gripped his shoulders. 

**Then if being popular with the ladies is what you want? Consider your wish is** **_my_ ** **command.** The voice said as Jaune shuddered as he felt a cold hand grip him as his world turned to black.

\-----

Jaune woke up the next morning feeling  _ awful _ . 

"Oh dear god. I'm going to die." Jaune thought as he fell out of bed. Jaune let out a pained cry as he hit the floor! Jaune yelped as he hit the ground and  _ whapped _ to the floor!

"Ow!" Jaune said as he noticed that his voice sounded off? His voice sounded high pitched and shaky almost like that of his little sisters. Jaune felt  _ off _ in more ways than he could count. 

"What... why does my chest hurt?" Jaune asked his voice sounded softer than normal as he whimpered in pain. His chest felt weighed down like there where two large objects hanging off it. 

"What the hell? What's on my chest?" Jaune asked his voice low and sharp as he stumbled up. Jaune whimpered as he rocked up and almost tripped. Jaune stumbled forward into the bathroom not sure how he made it into the bathroom before he almost slammed down into the floor. 

"Joan? Why are you making so much noise?" Nora asked as  _ Jaune _ slammed into the bathroom door! Jaune groaned as he fell forward into the bathroom, flicking on the lights and staring at the mirror.

"Sorry, Nora!" Jaune eeped as Nora nodded before growling and flipping into the bed. Jaune gasped as he saw the sharp blue eyes look back at him. 

Jaune saw the same bright blue eyes that he had always seen growing up. Jaune saw his own face but smoother. Jaune's face had turned smooth? The face that looked back at him was far smoother than he thought, he saw that his hair was now long and straight. Long straight blonde hair that flew past his shoulders? 

"How did my hair get like this?' Jaune asked as he pushed up his hair up he thought that his hair was weird but that was not what grabbed Jaune's attention the most. The thing that grabbed Jaune's attention the most was-

"I have tits?!" Jaune screamed as he looked up to his chest. He was used to his slightly thanks to Pyrrha's training chest being pushed out in his bunny hoodie but now?! 

Jaune was looking at a twin pair of  _ massive _ D cup breasts that swung heavily in his jacket. Jaune gagged as he saw his massive tits barely poking out of the top of his jacket. 

Jaune's bunny hoodie struggled to contain his now-massive chest. The poor piece of fabric barely containing the massive chest in front of him?

"When did I get tits?" Jaune asked shocked and awed as he pushed his hands up as he pushed his hands into his chest and-

'AHH!" Jaune gasped as he pushed his hands into his chest. Jaune le tout a shock and a startled cry of pleasure as Jaune felt lighting strike his chest. 

"When did I get tits!?" Jaune shouted as-

"You always had them!" Nora yelled out from the far back not happy at being not in her syrup flavored dream as Jaune gagged. He had tits!? Massive tits! Jaune felt a wave of panic as he felt airbrush up against his shirt. Jaune gasped as his hands fell down and he gasped! 

Jaune felt down at his crotch there was  _ nothing. _

"It's gone!? My dick is gone!?"

"You never had one now go to bed!" Nora shouted her irritation rising as Jaune paled.

_ It's gone, it's gone, it's gone! How is it gone!? How is my dick gone!? _ Jaune thought as he found a slit?! There was a slit down on his crotch! Where his dick  _ used _ to be. 

"I... what? What's happening to me?!" Jaune whispered as the room blurred he was a girl?! He was a girl! He was no longer a man he was a girl! He was not a man he was a woman and a stacked woman that would put even Yang to  _ shame _ if they put the two side by side. 

"Damn I do look good," Jaune said as he looked up to his breasts. He cocked his head as he was forced to admit that he did look good. Jaune saw his figure was easily going to turn heads and-

"What the hell? I can't focus on that! I need to find a way to get back to being a man!" Jaune hissed as he took a deep breath. 

"Ok. Ok. I just need to talk to people ok? That is how I am going to fix this! I am going to talk to people about this and I am going to fix this in the morning!"

\-----

"Um... Yang? Do you think Joan is acting... a bit  _ weird _ today?" Ruby asked looking at her best friend and fellow leader as she looked down at her plate of chicken nuggets. Joan could not help but look down and mutter to herself something about  _ I have a pair? _ Joan poked her chest not sure that she was looking at something as Ruby paused cocking her head. 

Joan was never known to have the best head on her shoulders. She was weaker than anyone else in Beacon and she knew that she often needed a bit of help to get along and it looked like she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and well...

_ It looks like she hit her head when she got up. _ Ruby thought as she gulped. 

"Ruby. In case you didn't know Joan was  _ always _ weird. Cute, good chest and a nice ass but weird as hell ok?" Yang asked popping a wing in her mouth as Ruby pouted. 

She pounded a fist on the table as she gave her sister a cold and withering glare. "Hey! Yang don't say that about her! Joan is just a bit... different! That's all!" Ruby said as once again Joan looked at her chest like it was some kind of cancerous growth and not a perfectly natural biological part of her body.

"What happened to me? I must have hit my head..." Joan said as Nora frowned, she cocked her head as she devoured her pancakes not sure what Joan was on about only that she had kept her up half the night screaming about the  _ change? _ Whatever the hell that was. 

"Hey. Rin. You noticing something strange about Joan? She seems a bit... I don't know... weird?" Nora asked as Rin paused. 

"Nora. It is not nice to call someone weird." The calm haired woman said not giving Nora the time of day as she calmly at her small salad as-

"I didn't ask to grow you, how did you get on me? Who sent you? Will you tell me later?" Joan asked her own chest as Rin paused her magenta eyes narrowed onto Jaune as she let out a low groan. 

"Or maybe you  _ are _ right. Joan is acting a bit more... quirky than usual." Rin said as diplomatically as possible. Not sure what the hell had happened to Joan at night as Nora nodded her head roughly. 

_ Maybe she had something bad to eat the other day? She said that she was sick, I wonder what the problem was? _

"Right?! That's what I was saying! She was sick the other day now look at her! She keeps talking to her breasts! How the hell is that possible?" Nora asked as Joan poked her own chest gasping as she felt her breasts shake. 

The massive double D cups that were the envy of every woman of Beacon and the number one cause of  _ ripped _ skirts of all the other friends or passers of her swayed as-

"She's not wearing a bra," Blake said barely keeping her eyes on her salmon. Joan had for some reason decided to  _ not _ wear a bra today and that meant that she had forgotten about it the night before and had not found it laid out in the morning. 

"You really need to put your bra back on. You don't know who's watching you." Blake whispered her cheeks blushing her own skirt was  _ this _ close to tearing her own skirt in half. And that meant that she needed to look anywhere  _ but _ Joan's fit to burst chest as she coughed. 

_ Why can't I have a chest like that? Why is she so beautiful? _ Blake thought as Joan blushed she seemed to not be able to get enough of her own chest. 

Joan was beginning to poke her own nipples making the woman  _ yelp _ as she pushed her chest out every  _ girl _ at the table felt their jaw drop and seven hard  _ thuds _ filled the air as seven things slammed  _ up _ into the table making it shake as Joan paused. 

Briefly looking up to the shaking table that was now rocking as something brushed up beneath it. 

"What was that?" Joan asked as Ruby coughed her face blushing so hard that she thought her head was going to explode!

"Nothing! Nothing was bumping up against the table!" Ruby said as Joan blinked owlishly at her, looking at Ruby up and down before nodding her head. 

"Ok. I knew that. I have to get back to this." Joan said as her eyes traced back down to her chest and-

"Joan! Don't you think that you should be focusing on breakfast? You have hardly touched your tray you know that?" Pyrrha asked doing her best to not bring up the fact that her best friend and secret crush was busy feeling up her own chest in the middle of the breakfast table.

_ You have touched your own chest more than the food on the table you do know that right? _ Pyrrha thought as she did her best to not let Joan know that she was thinking nothing more than to rip off every last inch of Joan's clothes before taking her onto the ground and roughly  _ pinning _ her to the floor before she made sure that Joan knew just who she belonged to and making her, her own-

"OK! That's enough!" Joan shouted as she surprised the entire table. Ruby coughed as her cheeks almost went up like a solar flare.

"It's not me! I am soft as a noodle!" Ruby said as Joan blinked. 

"What?" Joan asked as Ruby gagged her mouth flopping up and down like that of a largemouth bass as-

"What she  _ meant _ to say is that there is nothing hard on her right now! And she is completely soft! Yeah! She's totally soft and not raging hard right now!" Yang said whimpering a bit as her own skirt was close to bursting out at the seams!

_ Fuck me if she does not put on a dman bran I won't be responsible for what I do to her! _ Yang thought as Joan nodded standing up.

"WHOA!"

"Watch out!" Nora caught her leader makings sure that Joan did not fall! Joan was caught by Nora's twin strong arms as she smiled.

"Thanks, Nora I really needed you for that," Joan said as Nora nodded, looking down not trying to draw attention that there was a second long sword dangling before the two teens hips. Both of them had another long weapon but Joan being as dense as rock did not know what was going on as she began to walk out of the cafeteria. Joan whimpered a bit as she walked out not sure how to walk right? 

It almost looked like she was awkwardly limping up and down the hallway. 

Both of the teams looked at Joan like she was making the most awkward chicken walk of her life. Using her arms to steady her body and make sure that her limbs would not flop down and land face first as-

"Come on Jaune! You can do this! You can do this! You just have to keep it together!" Joan said as-

"Jaune?" Ruby asked as-

"Wait... who the hell is Jaune? Does Joan have a brother that we don't know about?" Yang asked as Pyrrha shook her head. 

"As far as I know Joan only has seven sisters. I don't think she has ever mentioned the fact that she has a brother. At least not to me." She said as the teams watched Joan struggle tot leave the area as-

"Ok. I don't wanna be that girl but I'm going to fuck her ass until she can't walk ok?" 

"YANG!" Pyrrha and Ruby yelled as-

"What? She has a great ass and I'm gonna fuck it till she can't walk. What's so wrong about that?"

\----

"Help me!" Joan said as-

"Look out!" A voice said as twin arms wrapped around her! Joan gasped as a pair of bright red leys looked onto her. Joan saw a pair of bright red deys looked down to her as-

"Are you ok?" A tall woman with brown skin asked. Her eyes were red like blood and she had hair green as grass. 

"I! I think I am!" Jaune said as the woman licked her lips. As she pulled her up Jauen swore he felt something  _ bulge _ against his hips as she gripped Jaune up pulling him to her as she licked her thick lips. 

"Thanks!" Jaune said as the odd girl who he did not know who she was but she seemed nice enough. 

"No problem you... what  _ is _ your name?" The girl with the bright red eyes that shone like blood asked as Jaune gulped. 

"Jaune! Jaune Arc!" He said as he pushed she looked him up and down as she narrowed her eyes. 

"Did... did you say  _ Jaune _ ? Isn't that a guy's name?" She asked as Jaune coughed! He forgot that he was  _ supposed _ to be a girl! His name was technically Joan even though he  _ hated _ that name with a passion. 

Jaune glared up at the girl and give his best thank you smile as she finally pulled him up. 

Jaune was a bit taller than her not by a lot but an inch or two. 

"So tell me... Jaune? What is a girl like you doing out here? I don't want to sound rude but... you are a bit top-heavy to be running around like you where. Bottom heavy too now that I see." Emerald said as Jaune felt a blush cross her face. 

"I! I don't know what you mean!" Jaune or Joan?

_ Should I just pick a name and stick to it? I don't want to confuse people! I need to find out what I am and what the hell has happened to me! _ Jaune thought as Emerald looked him up and down. Her lips turned up into a girn as she licked them. 

"You know you are looking pretty  _ tasty.  _ Do you feel like making me a snack?" Emerald asked as Jaune Joan? Felt her back shake. The girl looked friendly but Jaune had the odd feeling that she was hiding something from him. 

"Oh! I forgot my name is Emerald! Emerald susatrai!"

"Ah! Nice to meet you!"

"You too... tell me Jaune? Can I call you, Joan? Jaune just seems so weird." 

"I don't see the issue. Not like anyone else calls me Jaune so you know? Go right ahead." Jaune said as he sighed. Emerald gave him a winning smile that made some small part of him narrow his eyes as he felt the sudden urge to push her back and get as far away from her as humanly possible. 

"So! Tell me  _ Joan _ do you have any plans for later on? Anything that you want ot do?" She asked as she pushed her arms around him. Em slipped one arm around his waist making sure to take a deep  _ grip _ of his thigs making Joan whimper as she felt Emerald pulling her to her.  She pushed his, or her? Hips to her long slim fingers thumping the outskirts of her new wide and prominent rear as she grinned. 

"I! I don't think so why?"

"Good! So how about you hang with  _ me?"  _ Emerald said as Jaune gulped. 

"Alright?"

" _ Good." _ The girl said licking her lips as a not so small bulge appeared to appear in her skirt. 

\-----

"STUPID ARC! Why do you have to be so attractive!?" Weiss shouted punching a pillow! The heiress with a bit more between her own legs hissed as she looked down to the bed! She growled as her partner leader  _ almost _ friend Ruby looked up and gulped. 

"Um! Weiss! You do know that I don't think that Joan still hates you, you know? I mean after last week she can eat with you again! So that's good! I guess?" Ruby half asked half said as Weiss tossed her head into her pillow and screamed. 

Why did it have to be this difficult!? She just wanted to go out with the damned slut! Not have to deal with all of this relationship bs! Why was it always her that had to do this!? She should have been grateful that she asked her out!

_ I asked her out! Me! Weiss Schnee! How could she even think of refusing me let alone rejecting me in public like that!? What the hell is wrong with her! Does she have any idea who I am!? _ Weiss thought before the answer bit her in the face. Joan did not have any idea who she was. Joan's first response to who Weiss Schnee was, was just to blink at her owlishly put out her hand and smile. 

"AHHH! I'm a Schnee I should not have to go through this!"

"Someone thinks highly of herself," Blake said reading her book, the  _ girl _ did not know why Weiss thought she just deserved Joan but seeing her like this was refreshing.

"You shut if faunus!"

"What was that?" Blake asked eyes narrowing her amber eyes narrowed at Weiss as she snapped her book shut. 

_ Whack! _

"You heard me! You leave this alone! Joan is going to be mine and there is nothing that you can do to stop me!"

"Unless I ask her out first," Blake whispered as Weiss let out a snort of laughter. 

"You!? With Joan!? Hah! Don't make me laugh! You have the social skills of a nervous Ruby when her weapon is not with her!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Ruby said whimpering as Balke narrowed her eyes.

"Well, at least Joan did not  _ tell _ me to not talk to her again! And her partner did not threaten to break my teeth!"

"That was! That was a  _ misunderstanding!" _

"I don't know Weiss... Pyrrha looked really upset."

"Shut up Ruby!"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby said shrinking down as- 

"You know... I really just want to fuck Joan in her ass, you know?" Yang said the futa paused looking down at pictures of Joan and her team looking at her ass that even in her skirt seemed like it was  _ impossibly _ contained in her skirt. 

She licked her lips as her skirt began to tent, she always had issues keeping that monster under her skirt. 

The futa licked her lips just  _ thinking _ of pounding that round fat ass that was just  _ made _ to take thick dick. The futa knew that the girl had the perfect ass that was just teasing her in that skirt she just had to know was far to small for her! 

'Yang! Can you not talk about my  _ first _ Beacon friend like that? Please!" Ruby said the younger futa already blushing as her own skirt began to tent. Sure she wanted to fuck Joan just as bad as Yang but Joan was her friend! She didn't want to ruin that friendship with something as simple as her dick! 

_ Why can't I just ask her out!? Weiss asked her out but she messed that up royally and made Joan hate her! I don't want Joan to hate me! AHH! What do I do!? _ Ruby thought whimpering as-

"I mean really! Look at this ass! It's like perfect! It's like a heart and a donut had a kid! I bet it's so soft that my dick will feel like it will melt when I touch it!" Yang said as Blake narrowed her eyes. 

"You know Joan  _ is _ a person right? She's not just there for you to ogle her ass right?"

"I mean yeah I know that Blake.  _ Duh! _ I'm not saying that I am going to make her my personal cum dump or anything, but I would really like to! I just want to fuck her ass so bad that I can put my fist in and not hit anything. And buy her wings at the sports bar after."

"Wow.  _ Romantic. _ " Blake said as Yang shook her head.

"Hey, you don't know anything about romance! Little Miss, I want to have my perfect  _ pet _ human to breed!" Yang hissed as Blake's face went bright red. She coughed roughly tossing her book to the side not sure what to say as she groaned.

"Hey! You can't prove that! I don't think about her like that!"

"Really?"  _ Ruby _ of all people asked as she looked at Blake's recently disregarded book.

"Blake... I don't want to be mean but we have all seen what you read and when you write the lone needy human with a sinful body falling for the faunus leader and the two serve as a public example of how interspecies relationships are legitimate but in their private quarters she's a good little breeding human for you, it kind of does not leave anything to the imagination." 

Ruby said as Blake's cheeks went beet red. She coughed and looked away doing her best to hide the growing bulge in her own skirt as she turned and lout out a hard cough!

"It's not like that! Ruby! You know I like her!"

"You like her a bit  _ too _ much." Yang coughed, as Blake looked away as Weiss took a deep breath.

"Enough of this! Enough! I am going to find out if Joan is ready to accept my apology formally! I will talk to her face to face and get to the bottom of this! She will accept my apology or she will not... if she does not that is entirely her choice and I will respect it as such." Weiss said as she took a deep breath.

"And if Pyrrha decides that enough is enough and finally decides to knock your fucking teeth out of your mouth? Then what?" Yang asked still looking at a picture of Joan's round fat ass licking her lips as Weiss coughed. 

"Well... then I guess I will know that I am no longer wanted in her life!" Weiss said as- 

"I'll get Glynda to bring the body bag just in case," Blake said grinning ear to ear as Weiss huffed, walking out of the room as she grunted. 

"Well, we will see! She will be mine or..."

"Or?" Ruby asked as-

"Or I don't know!" 

\-----

"Joan, are you doing ok? You don't sound so good." Pyrrha asked the futa looked at Joan who was more or less shaking in her bed. She did not look well, her female partner and crush was not looking her in the eye as she gulped loudly. 

"I! Yes! I'm fine!" Joan said not sure how to fix this!

_ Ok! Ok! You are a girl! That is not something that is right! You have to find a way to fix this or! I just figured out how to use the bathroom! I don't even know how it works but it just did! I just have to get someone to believe me! Dust can do this right? Wait... dust can do this! That means I just have to go to Weiss! _

_ "Weiss!" _ Joan shouted as Nora's eyes suddenly narrowed. Pyrrha's smile lost any trace of her usual forced calm.

"Weiss? What the hell did she do  _ this _ time?" Nora asked putting her hands on her hips. 

The futa looked down at her leader and gave her a warning look. She knew that Weiss had been harassing her best friend and leader and  _ maybe _ is Pyrrha did not get her act together and Rin did not find her in a small room be her new lover, cock sleeve baby mama in the future!

_ I'm holding back for your sake Pyr! But I don't know how long I can do this! _ Nora thought as Pyrrha put a strong hand on Joan's shoulder. 

"Joan, did Weiss do  _ anything _ to you? Did she do or say anything to you? If she did please tell me what she did so I can get in  _ touch _ with her." Pyrrha said her smile chipped and plastic. 

She looked down at Joan with a bit of pity but mainly contempt for the futa heiress who was going to be short some teeth in a few minutes if Joan said she was bothered again. 

_ I told her that if she came close to you again that I was going to break her teeth! But if she wants to push me then so be it! _ Pyrrha thought as Joan shook her head. 

"No! I need her!" Joan shouted standing up before beginning to stalk to the door! Joan strutted out her wide magnificent rear that was literally the only reason that Joan had  _ ever _ struck her a blow in training walked to the door and- 

_ Thud! Thud! Thud! _ The door shook as Joan flung it open. Weiss stood on the opposite side the heiress with a bit more than air between her legs shook taking a deep breath as she glared up at Joan.

"Joan! I must say that I am truly sorry for what has happened to us! I do not wish for any bad blood to happen to us and our relationship! Please take this apology for our new start!" The futa shouted as Joan blinked owlishly as-

"Weiss I need you!"

"Oh thank god that worked! I mean yes? You need me?" Weiss asked her cheeks turning a light shade of red. She felt her skirt begin to tent as her own monster not as big as Yang or Blake's or really anyone but Ruby was beginning to grow and push out of her skirt. 

"I need you, Weiss! I am in a bad spot!" Joan said as Weiss blinked owlishly.

"Say what now?" She asked not sure how that translated to breed me like the common slut I am but Weiss knew Joan was not the smartest person in the world. 

_ She probably does not know how to ask to be my personal breeder yet and is just a bit shy! Yeah, that is all that I have to worry about! _ Weiss thought as Joan put her hands on her shoulder. Her massive breasts pushed into her face making her blush as the twin monsters that put even Yang to shame were pushed into her face.

"I! If I can help you, I will do all that is in my power but why do you need?" Weiss asked ass he saw the  _ horrible _ glares of Nora, Pyrrha and Rin looking at her talking to their leader and not so secret crush as Joan gulped.

"I need a dick!" Weiss almost fainted then and there. She knew Joan was a slut at heart but she also thought she had a bit more class than to just ask her for her cock!

_ Well if she wants it that bad! Who am I to deny her? _

"I! I can do that! Do you want it here or do-"

"I need one now! I don't have one anymore!" 

"Well, that can be fixed what?" Weiss blinked as Joan nodded. Her large blue eyes shaking as-

"I don't have a dick anymore! It's gone! You have to fix me! Please!" 

"Joan? What are you talking about? You don't have a dick? You... you never had a dick."

"Yes, I did! Pyrrha!"

"Yes?!"

"Tell her that I had a dick!"

"What!? Joan... are you feeling well? you might be sick." Pyrrha said frowning as Joan shook her head. 

"No! I'm not! I! I used to be different!"

"You mean weak?"

"Nora!" Rin hissed the futa glared at Nora giving her a death glare as she shrugged. 

"What? she was weak at first, but now look at her! She is slightly  _ less _ weak now!" Nora said as the fellow futa shook her head as she gave Jaune a small frown.

"I'm sorry Jaune she has not been well lately, maybe she has hit her own head?"

"And you might have been dropped on yours more than once this day," Weiss added the futa looked at Joan with a mix of curiosity. Joan was for the first time looked at by Weiss without a look of lust but one of curiosity.

Weiss looked at Joan's chest the massive pair of tits that made her dick  _ ache _ with need whenever she saw them did not take her gaze as she looked at the wide panicked filled eyes of Joan as she narrowed hers. 

_ She is panicking, but why? What is making you so scared? _

"Joan-"

"Jaune! My name is Jaune Arc!" 

"Jaune? Who the hell is Jaune? Joan, do you have a brother or something we don't know about?"

"Nora she said she only had sisters."

"But she just said Jaune! Who is Jaune?"

"Me! I'm Jaune!" Joan said her face becoming filled with a hot sweat.

"Joan. I don't think you are well. I think you need some rest." Pyrrha said smiling sweetly as she rubbed her best friend and future lover baby mama's face as Joan took a step back her chest rising and falling her eyes went wide as stress began to take over her body as-

"Joan? You don't look good are you-"

"Joan!?" Nora shouted as she passed out. Rin saw her faint and fall her body crumpling as she let out a long deep sigh. 

"Joan!?" Rin shouted as the female fainted falling back into Pyrrha's arms as whatever was troubling her finally became far too much as Joan's body and mind simply gave out on her. 

\-----

"Miss Arc... please tell me are you ok?" Glynda asked the head futa of Beacon frowned as her  _ problem student _ looked up at her body shaking, her face full of sweat, her massive chest that was second only to her own and had stolen Glynda's eyes on more than one occasion pushed out to the front as Glynda gulped.

_ Dear goddess, I am going to lose it! I just can't keep looking at her as a student after this! Her body is fit to be bread! She is made to take a dick! She was born to take my dick and I am going to make sure she does or- _

"I... my body is not feeling like I want," Joan said her voice low and breaking. 

Glynda frowned she was told that Joan had some kind of mental break down and was not at the point of mental collapse. And if the futa's long and  _ extensive _ mental training on trauma on her face showed her that something was truly troubling the young woman and she needed to find out what it was.

_ If only to serve my conscience and give me a chance to masturbate when you are gone. _ Glynda thought her monster cock all nineteen inches of arm thick futa dick that was already rock hard under her desk as she gulped. 

Her monster dick leaked out a small river of pre-cum that was leaking and flowing into a massive puddle under her chair as she bit her lip. 

_ She is showing all the sighs. Joan is shaking, her hands are not making calm gestures, she has seen or been through something recently and I think she needs a break. _

"Joan tell me what is wrong? What's going on, and how can I help you?"

"I... I think that I have been seeing things, ma'am. I have been seeing things and I don't know what to do." Joan said her thin cock sucking lips pushed out, her small light pink lips  _ popped _ in the light as Glynda licked her lips her cock throbbing under the table just beyond Joan's reach leaked out its small rive of pre-cum that was flooding the floor. 

Her dick reached out and for the first time Glynda regretted not making the desk have a divider down the middle as her massive bitch breaking cock was mere inches from Joan's slim supple legs, her massive dick  _ sensed _ the heat from her young fertile untouched virgin cunt! That was just  _ aching _ to be breed. 

Her dick seemed to sense the young fertile pussy leaking out like a boa sensing prey. Glynda grunted as her stockings were  _ strained _ by her bitch breaking cock that pushed out of her stockings making her grunt as it shot out seeking its target as she coughed in her hand.

"What do you mean  _ seeing _ things? What have you been seeing?"

"I... I had a vision a really accurate one where I was a guy."

"What?"

"I had a dream I was a guy... I was born a guy and for a time I thought that I was a man trapped in a woman's body."

_ Oh my dear god she is going to have a mental crisis. _

"I! Well that is fine Joan. There is nothing wrong with thinking that way or feeling that way. Beacon is a very liberal school and I would be remiss if I did not say that I support you and your needs in this manner."

"But then when I talk to people they say they never heard of me or remember me being a man. I don't know what to do." 

"I! You need to know that life as a huntress can be  _ stressful _ and you just have to make sure you know what you want and that is all. Ok?" 

_ Please say yes. I don't want to breed you! _

"I... thank you, ma'am! I will!" I'll do it!" Joan said pushing a fist up her massive chest that for  _ some _ reason that still eluded Glynda was not with a bra. 

Her massive chest swung heavily in her Beacon uniform the buttons pushed out as her breasts began to bulge out. Glynda's mouth dropped her jaw barely attached to her chin as Joan's chest surged out of her badly strained top as she gulped loudly. 

"I... Joan is there a  _ reason _ that you did not see fit for you to put on a bra today?" Glynda asked whatever passed for her patience began to draw dangerously thin as Joan blinked owlishly at her.

"A bra? Why would I wear a bra?" Joan asked cocking her head in that innocent ditzy manner that just  _ screamed _ for her to be  _ bred  _ like a common slut and turned into her personal cock sleeve.

_ You just keep that look on your face. I am going to make you my personal breeding tank! _ Glynda hissed internally as Joan smiled up at her. Her eyes squinted shut as Jaune took a long moment to consider his options and after a brief time, he finally concluded that there was nothing for it but to just embrace his new life. 

_ You know I could learn to love it here, maybe? Maybe I could learn to live here? _ Jaune thought as he finally smiled, he was a girl now. The girls in his life looked the same just as beautiful and there was nothing for it but to live and enjoy it! 

"I don't think I would look very good in a bra ma'am. So I'm thinking about not wearing one ever. Maybe not ever wearing anything under my clothes ok?"

_ Thump! _ There was a large and massive  _ thump! _ Under the table as something long and hard slammed into the underside. Jaune or now Joan blinked owlishly down at the table as she paused.

"Huh? What was that? What bumped into the bottom of the table?' 

"I! Wouldn't you just  _ love _ to know right, Joan?" Glynda hissed through her teeth as Joan blinked owlishly at her. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all Joan, but I think that if you are not going through a severe mental change or considering a drastic physical change to your body. There is nothing more for us to discuss now is there?" Glynda asked her patience now drawn down to the wire. She grimaces at Joan doing her absolute best to get her the hell out of her office before she did things to Joan that she was going to regret for the rest of her life.

_ If you don't get your teasing ass out of here I am going to break in every last one of your holes before you can blink! _

"Well... if you put it like that. I don't have anything else to talk about! I guess all of my issues are kind of sucked out you know?'

"You have  _ no _ idea Joan, none."

"Thanks?" 

\-----

"Well... you are a girl now...  _ you _ Jaune Arc or should I start calling myself Joan like everyone else has been, and to be honest will be doing for the foreseeable future?" Jaune or Joan asked as she looked down into her food. Lunch had come the following day and despite still being surrounded by friends the girls or now as he or was it she? Now called them futa still looked at her worrying ass the talked to herself.

"Joan? Are you feeling good girl?"

"Yeah, Yang. I'm good. I think?"

"Think or know?"

"Know Nora? I think." Joan said making no sense to the ginger futa as she narrowed her eyes at her leader.

"So you don't know, that you know?"

"No. I know that I don't know."

"So you do  _ not _ know?""

"No. I know that I don't know so yes? I don't know." Joan said as Nora wanted to tear her own hair out as-

"Nora, I think that Joan is just feeling a bit tense at the moment. She's probably just tired is all right Joan?" Rin asked the futa also worried about her leader and semi crush. Rin was never good with her own emotions, weather recognizing or expressing them but she was aware when she was physically attracted. Rin knew Joan was beautiful but she also knew that almost every other futa thought she was beautiful as well. 

"I think I will be gone for a time. I have to do some meditation, if I need some assistance I will let you all know." Rin said bowing as-

_ Meditation? I could use some of that. I think that some inner thought our self-reflection will do me some good. _ Jaune, Joan? Thought as she smiled.

"Hey, Rin you don't mind if I join you for a bit do you?"

Rin paused her magenta eyes went wide as the curvy futa blinked thrice. 

"You... you want to meditate with me, Joan? I never thought that you had any interest in that."

_ Stupid! What are you thinking? You are making the one excuse to meet and talk, maybe bond with her go!? _ Rin thought as she smiled smoothly.

"Sure. If you wish to meet me, that is fine. I will meet you outside in a time and show you where I go to meditate privately."

"Not like you are trying to feel her up in the side."

"What was  _ that?" _ Rin asked glaring as Weiss looked away the heiress futa not making eye contact with her as she huffed.

"I didn't say anything," Weiss said as Rin narrowed her eyes.

"If  _ you _ say so."

"You are talking mad shit for someone in leg-braking distance." 

\-----

"Rin? Rin?" Joan asked walking out of the cafeteria, not sure where she was as-

"Joan! Over here!" Rin said strangely cheery the futa waved to Jaune smiling and grinning in a very un Rin like manner.

"Rin? Are you ok? You seem happy." Jaune said walking to Rin as- 

"Oh, I am  _ more _ than happy," Rin said before she struck out! Joan never had a second to react as Rin's hand raised and fell in one smooth motion! 

"What are ahh!" Joan gasped as she was chopped in her neck! Rin pushed her hand down flat knocking out the female as she smiled. Joan fell before her hitting her knees as  _ Rin _ caught her.

"There you go you damn bimbo. I'm going to fuck you good you hear?" Rin said her eyes flashing a dark crimson red as she licked her lips and began to  _ drag _ Joan away slowly. 

\------

Emerald licked her lips as she finished applying the O gag.

"There you go nice and ready for me to break in!" Emerald hissed as she gripped the head of the still knocked out blonde before she pushed her hips forward and  _ slammed _ her dick down Joan's throat! There was a small muffled gagging sound as Emerald sixteen inch long five thick chocolate cock pushed down the soft tight  _ heavenly _ mouth of Joan. 

The virgin mouth defiled by the thick dark futa dick that pushed all the way past her thing virgin lips and deep into the back of her throat!

"Fuck me your throat is tight!" Emerald hiss as she pushed her hips down, thrusting forward letting her balls painfully slap onto Joan's eyes as she let out a deep groan. Joan whimpered her throat  _ defiled _ as Emerald dick pushed all the way down making her throat bulge out as Emerald grunted.

"Fuck me I feel like my dick is gonna melt!" She hissed as the sounds of traffic-filled her ears. Dragging Joan out of Beacon had not been that difficult taking her out with her was also easier with her semblance working overdrive to keep her and her now cock slut in secret.

_ Whack! Smack! _ The hard wet smacking sounds of Emerald's thick melon-sized balls slapped into Joan's face! The damn near bowling ball-sized balls smacking into her eyes as the futa's dick was busy plowing in and rearranging her tight throat!

"Fuck I'm going to ruin your mouth! I'm going to fuck this tight mouth of yours! I'm going to cum using your tits! And I'm going to cum in your tight cunt and ass! By the time I am one with you you will be  _ nothing _ but my cock sock you fucking hear me!?" Emerald hissed her heavy hips crashing down, her cock pushing in and out of her tight mouth! The hot slick mouth of Joan  _ latching _ onto her dick! 

Even knocked out she was already sucking her dick down like the natural slut that she was!

"And here I was thinking that you needed  _ training! _ You were holding out on me you little slut! You where a born dick sucker from the damn start aren't you!?" Emerald asked as she pushed her hips down to the hilt! Her dick pushing to the farthest reaches of Joan's tight mouth before her balls began to surge!

The hot wet mouth of Joan gripped onto her dick greedily making her dick finally begin to  _ melt _ as she felt her cock lose the battle to keep her thick boiling baby batter down her dick as she gasped!

"Fuck me! Here it comes you better swallow it all you slut!" Emerald hissed as she pushed her hips down as one last thick  _ smacking _ sound filled the air as she lost her battle! 

"Swallow it you cunt!" She hissed her own thick bowling ball-sized balls pulsed and  _ tensed. _ Her thick chocolate balls shaking leaking with sweat pulsing shuddering forcing ther thick frothing baby batter up, pushing it past her rigid chocolate rod before finally, depositing itself right into Joan's gullet!

"Fucking take it!" She whimpered her cock pulsing firing right into Joan's stomachs! The thick  _ sloshing _ sounds of the small frail girl now forced to swallow over a half-gallon of thick futa cum! The Futa came pushing her thick boiling cum right into Joan's guts!

"There you go, take it, you bitch! Take this cum and enjoy the taste! You are going to be getting used to it later on." Emerald hissed as her dick finally stopped shuddering. Her dick had delivered a gallon of thick cum right into her guts in one solid  _ mass. _

The cum made Joan's guts bulge and push out as she whimpered, her dick still felt like it was going to melt. The hot wet tight  _ velvety _ mouth clung to her dick, still mercilessly milking it for all it was worth as Emerald gasped and with all the force and effort of concentration that she could and  _ yanked _ her dick out of Joan's mouth making her gasp! There was a hard wet  _ plopping _ sound as she removed her dick from the hot wet tight fuck hole!

By now Joan was waking up, the cock slut to be was still getting used to taking the dick down her mouth as Emerald smirked. 

The futa walking around the girl on her back, stalking her cock sprung out still coated in thick lines of her throat juices, long spindly bands of Joan's saliva clung like translucent long spider webs to her thick chocolate cock as it shook violently like a predator as she grinned.

Joan was tied down to a bench, the small girl in the middle of one of Emerald's own personal hideouts for her own things. She grinned ripping off the small bunny hoodie, taking it off and ripping the bright pink bra showing the massive double D cup chests as she gulped.

"Dear God, how do you even walk with these things?! They are bigger than mine and that blonde bimbo friend of yours." Emerald said before shrugging she saw Joan whimpered her tired blue eyes staring to blink open, bits of sleep and  _ thick _ bands of pre-cum still held her soft eyes together as she smirked.

"Getting up, are you? Let me get you a facial for your troubles ok?" Emerald asked as she straddled Joan sitting own on the slut, her stomach still  _ stuffed _ with her cum gurgled a bit as she pushed her wide fat ass down, relishing how the girls squirmed as she pushed down forcing her own cum back up Joan's throat a bit before she took both of her hands and  _ slammed _ them down onto her chest! 

Emerald took two big handfuls of the thick sweat puppies making sure to  _ grip _ down on her pink mountain tops pulling and squeezing violently making Joan gasp and moan as she began to manhandle her thick breasts before she decided to forgo all types of foreplay and shove her dick between them!

"Fuck me! Your tits are awesome! So soft and tender! I can't believe you are keeping this all to yourself!" Emerald hissed as she pushed her dick forward her thick dark ugly purple cock head pushed out of Joan's tits! 

Hitting the front of her lips. Her dick still coated in her own pre-cum began applying it to Joan's lips acting like some kind of perverted lip gloss as Emerald tit fucked her new bitch! 

"Your lips are getting a nice new color there Joan! Tell me, are you a fan of pearl? Or do you just like the color of milk?" Em hissed before whimpering she was slamming her dick between her tits making sure to use the hot wet  _ soft _ heavenly pillows like two pairs of cock sleeves! 

"Fuck me I'm going to paint your face so white it'll look like your gut dunked in hot stucco!" Emeralds hissed gripping the pillow-like breasts of Joan, the fresh untouched tits horribly and roughly mauled by the thin chocolate hands of the futa ass he roughly forced them up and down! Not taking any time to adjust herself for Joan's pleasure, using and breaking in her tits as her new cock warmers as she growled.

"Your tits were made to be fucked! When I finally convinced the others you are dead, I'm going to make sure to train you right! You are going to learn to suck and massage my dick with your tits and mouth you hear me?!" Emerald asked her thick dick tip now reaching out with such ferocity that it was effectively  _ punching _ her lips with her dick tip! 

Emerald whimpered her dick felt like the soft pillowy folds of Joan's breasts were turning her cock into mush! Her thick turgid dick plowing into her tits her hands using her breast as more of rags for her dick instead of the soft pillowy fluff that they were!

Her dick punched out hammering into Jona's lips, the blows making her aura begin to activate as-

"Fuck!" Emerald hissed as her dick exploded! Her dick exploded at once! 

"AH!" Emerald gasped her dick exploded this time Joan's face took a fast first buckshot of futa cum!

"There you go! Now you look like a proper slut!" She hissed as her dick exploded! Her dick throbbed pushing out and creaming Joan's face! Her dick effectively turning her face into a thick tangled mushy mass of creamy futa com! 

Joan's face looked like it had actually been dunked in glue or waterboarded it hot stucco. Her long blonde hair plastered back, her face fully and totally covered in futa cum. Her eyes now fully blocked off by the thick heated futa jizz as she grinned.

"There you go! Now that you got my dick all warmed up let's get to the main course shall we?" Em hissed taking her dick out of Joan's now marred breasts. Her twin globes now full of thick deep red marks, Emerald had been none too gentle handling Joan's chest and the thick red handprints and pulling marks had left deep grooves and even some thin purple bruises on them as her aura was already healing her wounds outright.

"Oh, you are healing? Tough little slut huh? I'm glad because you are going to  _ need _ that soon enough." Emerald hissed as she moved to Joan's pants, the thin jeans stretched far to thin to accommodate the wide and fat ass of the pale-skinned futa that even Emerald had to  _ begrudgingly _ allowed to let herself admit was fatter than her own were ripped off!

_ Fit! _ Emerald cut her jeans off in one swift motion. Her blades revealed the thin  _ soaked _ teal panties with a bunny on it.

"Aww how cute but you really should have had a cat, you know a pussy hiding a pussy? You get it?" She asked taking down the panties cutting them off revealing the small  _ glistening _ pink slit already flooding with love juices as she smirked.

"Now that's what I like to see! All wet and waiting for me!" Emerald hissed gripping her legs aligning her thick turgid dick tip the throbbing purple tip hummed angrily against her slit as she smirked.

"Now let's do it right shall we?" Emral d asked as without  _ any _ hesitation shoved her massive bitch breaking cock right into Joan's unprotected virgin cunt!

There was a harsh shrill  _ scream _ from Joan as she was suddenly woken up! The feeling of her hymen being annihilated by a five-inch thick futa cock shoved right into her tight virgin pussy made her scream! 

"Awake are you? Good! Finally, I didn't want you to miss the best part!" Emerald hissed hitting her dick into Joan's pussy! Her sixteen inches battered down her cunt as Emerald's pushed her hips into Joan's wide child birthing hips as her fat balls  _ slapped _ against her ass making her scream out of her O gag as Joan let out a blood-curdling scream as she was finally ripped out of her knocked out state. 

_ IT HURTS! _ Joan thought as she felt the thick throbbing futa cock batter it's way into her womb! Crushing her cervix and plowing it's way all the way to her baby chamber in one solid thrust! 

"Fuck you are so tight!!" Emerald hiss taking her hands and  _ gripping _ Joan's wide thick hips! Her massive round fat ass quivered under her fingers as she felt her wide ass!

Emerald hiss as Joan's tight virgin cunt  _ gripped _ down onto her cock! Emerald had to fight off the urge to moan out loud as the hot wet and tight! Pussy gripped down on her dick. Joann's cunt greedily gripping the invader her hot tight velvet-like walls gripping down and  _ squeezing _ the invading dick doing it's best to keep the invader from pushing further and forcing its way out! 

Only really succeeding in making it feel even  _ better _ for Emerald as she took a deep breath.

"Fuck me, you feel like you are trying to break my dick in two!" The futa hissed as with a great deal of effort pushed her dick out of Joan's pussy. Emerald pulled back grunting as the tight cunt fought back, clamping down on her thick dick and fighting both tooth and  _ nail _ to keep her breeding stick as fairly pushed into her ass as humanly possible! 

"You really want my dick in you that bad? Then take it!" Emerald hissed as she slammed her dick right back into Joan's pussy! She pushed her cock in and out of that tight wet cunt! 

Joan's tight pussy gripping down on her dick with a vengeance! Every time she pushed her dick in and  _ breached _ her womb she felt the slut orgasm! 

When Joan came the already tighter than any toy or cunt she had busted in the past doubled to damn near  _ diamond _ cracking levels of tightness! Joan's pussy convulsed with every last  _ forceful _ thrust of the thick-coated dick that was busy reshaping her insides to better fit her! 

Every last hard thrust of Emerald dick that made a  _ harsh _ wet smacking sound followed by a thick whap of her balls slapping into Joan's fat ass made her whimper as she plowed into them! 

Emerald felt her dick  _ melt, _ it was like her dick itself was turning it to mush! Her rock hard futa dick fought it out, battling with the diamond breaking cunt of Joan that even after her  _ second _ load blown was already making her dick cum early!

_ You gotta be shitting me!? How tight can you be!? _ Emerald thought biting her lips her hips blurring forward slamming in and out of Joan's tight vulnerable pussy making a massive bulge appear in her guts as her dick plowed in and out before-

"Shit!" Emerald came right away! Her dick already buried as deep as possible into her cum exploded like a volcano! Joan's vulnerable  _ very _ fertile womb was suddenly flooded by thick futa baby batter! 

Emerald let out a whimper as her dick came easily and completely fertilizing Joans' womb. Her vulnerable eggs blasted by her thick virulent futa cum! 

Joan let out another shrill scream her body and mind turning a bit too much as the result of repeated orgasms, the pain of losing her virginity and the feeling of being  _ bred _ overwhelmed her. Her body shook as Emerald's dick despite the thick gallon of cut cum in her pussy! Emerald dick let Joan's cunt after fully filling it her vulnerable womb closed as he eggs where  _ drowned _ in thick futa see!

"Now that was the best orgasm I ever had," Emral admitted being yanking her dick out of the diamond breaking pussy, her dick a mess of pink, red, white and other juices as she took out her dick. Joan looked up at the  _ blue-haired _ pink eyes pale-skinned futa as-

"Now for the other one," Emerald asked as Joan's eyes widened before she shoved her dick right into her ass!

Joan let out another  _ scream _ of pain as Emerald began slamming into her fat ass! Emerald slammed her dick in and out of Joan's wide fat ass making her scream!

"Damn! And I Thought your pussy was tight! Your ass is better!" Emerald hissed her now  _ slightly _ in pained dick was breaking down the last of Joan's holes! The futa had not only stolen  _ all _ of Joan's virginities but she had also knocked up and bred the slut! meaning she was her property! 

"Fuck! Your ass is squeezing down too tight!" Emerald hissed even as she  _ plowed _ in and out of that fat round ass making Joan scream! The blonde slut scream and groaned her gag her cunt leaking out a thick messy stream of cum, tinted pink with the white of her spunk and the blood of the loss of her hymen painfully torn as she plowed into her tight ass!

Joan's ass  _ crushed _ the futa cock inside of it! 

Emerald grunted as her dick was gripped by the tight ass that was threatening to make her dick itno her namesake and  _ force _ it to become a gem from sheet pressure as-

_ WHAP! _ Joan screamed as Emerald spanked her! She spanked the fat round plump ass slamming her hands down onto it! Each hit leaving a dark red handprint on her ass! 

Making the loud  _ clapping _ sounds of her ass being turned into nothing but a human cum dump filled the air as Joan's pussy squirted out the tainted pink cum her anal orgasm making her eyes roll into the back of her head and- 

"Fuck!" Emerald's fourth orgasm was her quickes one yet. Her dick  _ pulsed _ pumping Joan's tight ass full of her cum!

"You are going to so fucking stuffed!" Emerald hissed her dick  _ pumping _ her ass full of her thick see. Joan's eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Her ass felt the massive bloom inside of it as Emerald came deep into it! She pulled out of her ass Emalds smiling as all of Joan's holes  _ leaked _ her seed as she admired her work.

"Clean it. _Now._ " Emeralds ordered roughly briskly walking forward and jamming her dick into Joan's mouth! she screamed her mouth force to clean off her own juices, cum and Emerald spunk as she cleaned her cock in her mouth and-

The blinking of lights alerted her premier sensors went off as-

"Fuck me. I never got rid of your scroll!" Emeralds hissed looking down. Joan's scroll on the ground had over a hundred message notifications on it. As she saw that she pulled out. Grunting gasping putting her dick back in her pants as she kissed the broken in knocked up breeding sow on her forehead. "Your friends are gonna rescue you now. I'll be back to break you later on _K_? So now be a good slut for me!" Em said spring out of the room just in time as the door was kicked in!

"Joan!" Pyrrha screamed as Joan  _ whimpered... _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I can do futa on female, I usually do male but eh? For a commission I'll do it and I didn't mind it really.


End file.
